


Drunk on Starlight

by TheHepburn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Coming of Age, Gen, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Slash, Protective Best Friend Will, Protective!Arthur, Teen Angst, Teen Stupidity, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but seriously don't smoke guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHepburn/pseuds/TheHepburn
Summary: A butterfly landed on Arthur’s hair and Merlin thought, what could be easier in the world than staying by your side?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), pre-Merlin/Arthur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Drunk on Starlight

This was such a dumb idea. Why did Merlin even go to this party? He’s never been to a party before but he thought spin the bottle was only played in movies made by out of touch middle aged men. And yet he sat in a small circle on a stranger’s living room carpet and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone around him.

Arthur sat across from him and kept trying to grab his gaze, a silent gesture to check if Merlin was all right, but Merlin didn’t want to ruin his fun. He couldn’t become that childhood friend that Arthur felt too guilty to abandon even though he was a total buzzkill.

It would all be easier if Merlin had the privilege of getting shitfaced like everyone else there, swaying where they stood and smiling goofily in their spots on the floor. But Merlin wasn’t allowed to drink, hadn’t ever even had a glass of wine let alone shot after shot of vodka like his peers. He couldn’t, his mother told him, because he had magic and who knows what his magic would do if he wasn’t in complete control of himself?

Arthur knew this, but he was in some sort of phase of trying to include Merlin in his friend group from school. Merlin found it comforting that Arthur cared about him that much, but it’s hard to fit in with a bunch of strangers that can never know who he truly is.

Merlin vaguely registered some kid Arthur had introduced as Gwaine lean across the circle and practically devour the mouth of a brunette girl whom Merlin had yet to properly meet. Merlin could feel his heart in his throat as each person took their turn, kissing each other like it was no big deal. It’s not that Merlin hadn’t had his first kiss, he and Will had kissed when he was fourteen and struggling to figure out if he was gay. Turned out that Will wasn’t the person he was meant to be with, but that person would most definitely be a guy.

Merlin hadn’t told anyone else, though. Not even Arthur. So the idea of kissing random people at a party, god forbid he had to kiss a _boy_ , didn’t sit well with him.

Unfortunately, as turn based games are prone to do, the onus fell on him to spin the bottle. He was pretty sure he’d blacked out for Arthur’s turn, he remembered a petite blonde barely giving Arthur a peck on the lips but Merlin hadn’t been too keen on watching it.

Merlin spun the bottle and his mind began the mantra of “please not a boy. Please not a boy. Please not a-“ the bottle landed on a boy. It landed on Arthur.

Fuck.

Merlin cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Uh, does it still count if it lands on a guy?”

Gwaine gave him a cheeky grin, “sure does. I mean, Mithian and Morgause kissed.”

Right, no big deal. This was no big deal. It didn’t mean anything if Merlin didn’t want it to. He could control himself and not give anything away to a room full of people he barely knew.

Arthur had a sort of lazy smile that only came from the levity of drunkenness and laughed as he pushed up on his knees and held himself on the palms of his hands. He stared directly into Merlin’s eyes with a look so soft and genuine Merlin thought he might pass out from it.

He knew his nerves must’ve been clearly displayed on his face because something shifted in Arthur’s expression, suddenly reassuring. Merlin leaned in and tried to ignore the way his chest constricted and his hands were balled in sweaty fists.

Once they were nose-to-nose Arthur whispered, “It’s okay, Merlin. It’s not like we’re gay.”

Merlin’s breath came out in stutters and his heartbeat reverberated through his skull and down to his stomach and god, the music was too damn loud! He couldn’t- fuck he couldn’t do this! Why did he come to this stupid party? Why did he agree to this damn game? And _why_ was Arthur okay with this?

Merlin shot up from the ground, “I-I can’t. I have to go.”

Shit, shit, shit.

Merlin bolted out the front door to the murmurs of inebriated teenagers and the concerned calls of Arthur.

_Please don’t follow me, please don’t follow me._

Merlin had just made it halfway down the driveway when someone grabbed his wrist. Arthur, of course. It just couldn’t get more embarrassing than this.

“Merlin, where are you going? What’s wrong?” Arthur sounded nervous, his face flushed and the easy happiness of earlier now withered into down turned lips.

Merlin pulled his wrist away. “Just leave me alone. I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have come to this party.”

“What? Why?” Arthur grabbed his wrist again, stopping him from turning away. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? “I…I know it was awkward in there but really, it’s fine! I’ve seen the guys kiss playing before, it’s not like anyone would think you’re gay.”

“But I am, Arthur!” Merlin yelled and dammit, he was starting to cry. This wasn’t how he thought this night would go. “I’m gay.”

Arthur looked stricken, immediately rescinding his grip on Merlin.

“Fuck. I’ve got to go.” Merlin left and this time Arthur didn’t follow.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up pissed. Pissed off at Arthur for roping him along to that party and coaxing him to play the game and going along with kissing him. He was pissed at himself for agreeing to any of it and being too big of a tight-ass to just go along with it and not turn into a giant mess of anxiety. And he was pissed that he told Arthur. Like that.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he rolled onto his pillow and squished it against his face. “Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.”

He heard his bedroom door open, “I appreciate the offer but we’ve been over this, Merlin, we just don’t work together.”

Merlin pushed the pillow from his face, “I fucked up.”

Will walked over to the bed and squeezed against Merlin’s side. “Your mum told me you were pretty upset when you came home last night.”

Merlin leaned his head on Will’s shoulder. “I made a total ass of myself at the party and stormed out.”

Will tsked but wrapped his arm around Merlin, “hey, I’ve done worse while drunk.”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t drunk and that wasn’t the worst of it.”

He felt Will nod his head. “What was, then?”

“I-“ Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. “I told Arthur I’m gay.”

He felt Will stiffen slightly against him, “how did he react?”

“He didn’t even say anything! He just stood there and-and let go of my wrist like I was _repulsive_ or something.”

“He _what?!”_ Will sat straight up, jostling Merlin from his shoulder. “That dickhead! I always knew he was an asshole. He doesn’t deserve to be your friend- I can’t believe- I’m gonna kick his ass!”

Will moved off the bed and started for the door but was stopped by Merlin’s abrupt roar of laughter. “You can’t kick his ass, Will!”

Will gave him a look of _why exactly not?_ And Merlin was so flattered by his anger on Merlin’s behalf that for just a moment he didn’t feel quite so shit. “He deserves to- I’m gonna- my dad has steel-toed boots-“

Merlin couldn’t stop laughing as he grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him back to the bed, “you’re not kicking anyone’s ass, let alone Arthur’s. I appreciate it, mate, but he would obliterate you.”

“You don’t- I am _very_ scrappy!”

Merlin wrapped himself around Will’s arm as he could feel him starting to get up again. “Listen, it wasn’t really his fault. I overreacted. We were playing spin the bottle and I freaked out when it landed on him but he was all ‘come on, its fine! We’re not gay!’” Merlin said this in a perfect imitation of Arthur’s voice, obviously, “but that just made me lose it and I ran out of the house and he followed me and that’s when I yelled at him that I’m gay. He was probably just…surprised.”

Will groaned, thumping his head back against the bed frame. “Okay, for your sake I won’t beat Arthur up. But he still doesn’t deserve you as a friend.”

“The problem is that for some unknown reason I _want_ him as a friend.”

“You’ve always had terrible taste in friends, I’m afraid.” Will said with a gentle push on Merlin’s side.

“You know you’re one of my friends, Will.”

Will gave him a shit-eating grin, “exactly my point.”

* * *

Merlin didn’t know how to approach Arthur. Everything felt so awkward and he couldn’t stop beating himself up over it. He felt like he’d never stop being an outcast, what with his magic stopping him from doing all the stupid things his peers did, being homeschooled because of said magic, and on top of all that, being gay. Merlin felt like the universe was out to get him.

Arthur had already texted him multiple times to see if he was okay but what was Merlin’s supposed to say? Sorry he stormed out of the party? Sorry he yelled at Arthur that he was gay? Sorry he felt like Arthur was now uncomfortable because Merlin’s gay? This whole situation was dreadfully unbearable.

He was just contemplating microwaving his phone and traveling to Ireland when he heard a thud against his window. Hesitantly, he opened it to find a pine cone laying on the shackles of the roof beneath the sill. Rather unsurprisingly, Arthur stood on the front lawn with a look of utter desperation on his face.

“Can we talk?”

Merlin began to retreat and close the window.

“Don’t be a child, _Mer_ lin!” There was that annoying rich kid voice Arthur took out for special occasions.

Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to bite down his urge to be petulant and the nerves that made his stomach buzz. He leaned through the window, and with a sigh said, “just come inside you, clotpole.”

Moments later Arthur was barging in his bedroom door without so much as a knock. “You’ve been ignoring me for three days!”

“Yes, hello, I’m doing fine! How’re you?” Maybe snark could hide the way his hands were shaking.

Arthur was pacing, “That’s not funny, you can’t just ghost me. Listen,” Arthur stopped abruptly and sat on the bed, staring at Merlin intently, “I’m really sorry for the other night. I shouldn’t have dragged you to that party and pushed you into playing spin the bottle and- ugh! Almost made you kiss me!”

He raked his hands over his face like he was trying to scrub the memory away.

“You didn’t _make_ me kiss you. I do have some choice in what I do. That’s not why I’ve been avoiding you.” Merlin crossed his arms and rolled gingerly onto the balls of his feet.

“So you admit you’ve been avoiding me?” Arthur peeked through his hands.

Merlin looked to the heavens in exasperation before sitting down next to Arthur.

“Yes but not because of all that.”

“Then why?”

Merlin tried to imperceptibly move farther from Arthur. “Because of…what I told you. It was humiliating and then you- well, you dropped my hand like I was infected or something.”

The look of shame that crossed Arthur’s face was so strong that Merlin could almost feel it permeating off him. “I didn’t- It wasn’t because you’re gay. Well- fuck- I’m sorry, Merlin. I’m really sorry.”

“So you’re not, you know, uncomfortable now? Around me?”

“What? I know about Will being bi, you really thought it’d be different with you?”

Merlin shrugged, “we’re, erm, closer than you and Will. I don’t know, I was just worried that it would change everything. That you wouldn’t be…yourself around me anymore.”

Arthur shook his head, “don’t be an idiot, Merlin.” He didn’t say it with any derision, just a softness that helped break some of the tension.

“I’m sorry for ruining the party.” Merlin said, trying not to recall the embarrassment of that night with too much detail.

Arthur tugged sharply on a strand of Merlin’s hair. “You didn’t ruin it. In fact, there’s actually another hangout tonight, at a friend’s cabin. You can come, if you want to. I mean, I want you to come. But only if _you_ want to, you know?”

Merlin laughed in relief, “yeah, I’d like a chance at redemption with your friends.”

“Don’t worry, they were all sloshed, probably don’t remember a thing.” Merlin would give a thing or two to be in their place. Arthur stood from the bed, “Now come on, I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat.”

“Sounds good.” Merlin followed Arthur to the door, turning around just before exiting, “oh, by the way you might want to stay away from Will for a while.”

“What? Why?!” Arthur asked, but Merlin had already disappeared. “ _Merlin!_ ”

* * *

There were fewer people at the cabin than were at the party. They seemed like a closer-knit group of friends, each invited because they enjoyed each other’s company, rather than to garner numbers. Gwaine had been the first one to give Merlin a sympathetic look when he arrived, and Merlin tried not to act too mortified that they absolutely _did_ remember his outburst.

They didn’t start drinking until the sun was near the horizon, her glow blanketing the sky in a warm orange tinge. Even in the summer the air could be cold and bitter, so they took to using the fire pit, throwing a small amount of gasoline on the wood to help catch the flames.

Merlin leaned close to it, his thin frame making him vulnerable to the chill. Gwaine sat on one side of him, Arthur on the other; the two boys providing him some extra resistance to the weather.

He could smell the putrid stench of alcohol wafting from their plastic cups. He stared at the cooler that sat inconspicuously off to the side, filled with beer and homemade jello shots, alongside a couple bottles of vodka, a drink Merlin was realizing was a crowd favorite.

He wondered what it tasted like, going by the smell it was probably awful. He’d seen the way they’d flinch after downing a shot, quickly grabbing their chaser and chugging it, but that didn’t stop Merlin from wanting to try for himself.

It wasn’t even just that he wanted to fit in with Arthur’s friends, it was that Merlin wanted to know what it was like not to worry all the time. He was constantly vigilant about his magic, unable to let loose. He always heard that his teenage years were supposed to be the freest of his life, that he could be reckless and dumb and experiment and do embarrassing things and make memories that he’d laugh about with his friends when they were thirty and starting to settle down. 

Even now, he saw the way everyone relaxed in themselves, beginning to move like their skin didn’t chafe and all their flaws and secrets were insignificant. They began to sing an out-of-tune rendition of _I Want It That Way_ by the Backstreet Boys, finding it particularly hilarious as they gesticulated to the ever-roaring fire in the middle of their circle.

Merlin excused himself once they all started laughing and twirling each other around, though part of him felt he should stick around to make sure no one face planted into the pit. He snagged a can of beer from the cooler as quietly as he could, casually walking toward the tree line.

He stopped walking once the glow of the fire was barely perceptible through the thick trunks of oak. He leaned against the bark of a particularly tall tree, eyeing the can of beer skeptically. He knew it would be dumb to drink it, he had no idea what it was like to be drunk, or if he’d be able to control his magic at all.

He pushed his finger under the tab and opened it, touching the side of the tin to his lips before pausing and contemplating if he was being a total idiot. Eventually his sense came through and upturned the can, pouring its contents onto the dirt before he had the chance to change his mind.

“Well that’s a damn waste of good beer if I’ve ever seen it.”

Merlin turned, startled, to find an only slightly inebriated Gwaine walking leisurely toward him. He gave Merlin an easy smile but glanced at the still upside-down can and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“Oh, er-“ Merlin quickly righted it and crushed it in his palm, “I was just- uhm, I’m not allowed to drink, you see, but I thought maybe- but then I was like no- and I- so I just poured it out before I could….you know.”

Gwaine chuckled and it was far too low of a thing for Merlin’s comfort. He was quite grateful that the sun had abandoned them and the blush on his cheeks was hidden by a subtle darkness.

“You’re not allowed to drink because of your…mum?” Gwaine asked, his shoulder resting against the tree opposite Merlin, his eyes sincere, if a little unfocused.

“Not exactly, it’s kind of complicated.”

Gwaine nodded as if in understanding, but Merlin knew that wasn’t the case. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a small rectangular box, opening the top and pulling out a thin white stick. Oh, Merlin didn’t know he smoked.

Gwaine placed the cigarette between his lips and cupped one hand around the end, the other fishing in his pocket before emerging with a lighter and scorching the tip of the paper. He held the carton out to Merlin, “want one? Or is that complicated too?”

He didn’t say it in a judgmental way, just a simple offer and a simple question. Merlin was tired of it being complicated, besides, it’s not like he was smoking weed, he’d still be totally in control of himself when smoking tobacco.

He put the crushed can in his hoodie before taking the proffered cigarette as well as Gwaine’s lighter. He wasn’t sure how to do this, but he’d watched Gwaine and it seemed easy enough. He put the butt of it in his mouth, replicating the hand placement Gwaine had used, which Merlin assumed was to break the wind from putting out the lighter. He pushed down on the igniter and watched as the end of the cigarette lit up red. It didn’t quite catch, though and Merlin stared at it, puzzled.

Gwaine laughed gently, “You’ve got to inhale as you light it, mate.”

“Right,” Merlin said, “I haven’t done this before if you couldn’t tell.”

“You’re good. You don’t-“ Gwaine stepped forward, biting his lip, “You know you don’t have to do this, right? I’m not pressuring you, it’s not a big deal.”

Merlin absolutely was _not_ blushing at the concern and softness of Gwaine’s voice, nor the way Gwaine was getting particularly close to him.

Merlin shook his head, “no, no, I want to do this.”

Gwaine gave him a small smile, back to a lilt of charm, “alright, then let me give you a hand.” He took the lighter from Merlin and cupped the cigarette for him, igniting the tip. “Good, now inhale.”

Merlin did as he was told, trying not to go cross-eyed as Gwaine’s face was mere inches from his own. The smoke went straight down his throat and into his lungs and wow, it _burned_. He immediately started coughing, feeling guilty as he hacked smoke into Gwaine’s face, but he didn’t look like he was annoyed, just amused.

“Merlin?” The light of a torch broke through the darkness and made Merlin cover his eyes as he continued to cough. Arthur rounded the trees and paused at the sight of Merlin bent over with a cigarette in his hand, and Gwaine standing just a few feet away from him. “Is that- are you smoking?!”

Merlin managed to right himself, staring down at the rolled-up tobacco hanging precariously between his fingers. “Erm, yes?”

Arthur marched directly up to him and plucked the cigarette away, tossing it on the ground and stomping it out beneath his shoe. “What’re you thinking? That shit’s _addictive_ , Merlin!”

“So’s alcohol but you don’t have a problem with that!” Merlin said defensively.

Gwaine didn’t leave but he did take a few steps back to give them some space.

“Alcohol isn’t as addictive as nicotine! Trust me, I’ve seen my dad smoke half a pack a day for almost my whole life.”

Shit, Merlin hadn’t thought about Arthur’s personal hatred of smoking. He felt kind of like an ass now.

“Arthur, I’m sorry-“

“Stop, this is my fault.” Gwaine stepped forward with a self-deprecating hand on his chest, “I offered him one and-“

Arthur turned on Gwaine, an absolutely withering glare on his face, “You’re alone with Merlin for five minutes and you try to get him hooked on smoking?!”

“He wasn’t trying to get me hooked on anything! Arthur, don’t you think this is a bit of an overreaction?”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale, “Gwaine, leave.”

Gwaine opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, instead giving Merlin an apologetic look as he left. Arthur turned back to Merlin. “Why would you do that?”

“It’s not a big deal, I just- you have to understand. I was sitting there watching all of you drink and have fun, knowing that I couldn’t do that. I just wanted _one_ stupid thing I could do without-“ he pitched his voice lower, “-revealing my magic.”

“Aren’t there other things? Less addictive, not-life-destroying things?” Arthur was calmer now, his gaze steady on Merlin.

“I can’t drink, I can’t smoke pot, god forbid I even _think_ about any other drugs…what else is there?”

Arthur sighed heavily, coming to lean against the tree next to Merlin. “All that shit, it’s overrated. It’s dumb. You don’t need to do it.”

“I know I don’t need to, but sometimes- ugh, sometimes I _want_ to be a dumb teenager.”

“You’re too smart to be a dumb teenager.” Arthur gave him the smallest smile and a quite tender look. Must’ve been the buzz talking.

“Did you just call me smart?”

“Well, certainly not tonight but one could make a case that _on occasion_ you aren’t a complete bumbling idiot.”

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” Merlin laughed.

“Shut up!” Arthur shoved him good naturedly before wrapping his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, “c’mon, let’s head back. We’re making s’mores.”

* * *

Arthur could be a little overprotective at times, but Merlin attributed that to any residual guilt he felt for being an ass when they were younger, practically ditching Merlin for his rich private school friends. But he did apologize the next morning for his overreaction at the bonfire, which made Merlin feel better as he had his own guilt over his small act of rebellion.

It was a week later when Arthur texted, telling Merlin to be ready by eight. Merlin didn’t know what that meant, but nonetheless he made sure to be showered and dressed appropriately when a knock came to the front door that evening.

Arthur stood on the front porch looking as normal as ever, his red pickup truck parked behind him parallel to the curb. “Ready?”

Merlin nodded and closed the door behind him, “so where exactly are we going?”

Arthur gave him mischievous but excited grin, “you’re too curious for your own good.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“That’s the point, _Mer_ lin.”

After an hour of driving they arrived at an open field of grass, completely empty and barely touched by the artificial light of streetlamps. Arthur backed into some gravel at the edge of the field and exited the truck without a word. He went to the bed of his pickup and started unloading it. Apparently, he’d brought a cooler, a large bag of snacks, and a giant quilted blanket.

He laid the blanket out on the grass, setting the cooler and bag down next to it, before grabbing a lantern from his truck and putting it in the middle of the quilt. “Tada!”

“Uh, what is this?” Merlin asked, suspecting that his reaction was rather underwhelming.

Arthur rolled his eyes, kneeling and opening the cooler to reveal two packs of beer. “I didn’t want you to feel like, I don’t know, I was ignoring what you were saying. I get that you can’t drink with strangers but I figured, an empty park, just the two of us, what could go wrong?”

Merlin’s stomach flipped, “I appreciate it, Arthur, but what if I can’t control myself? What if I hurt you?”

Arthur looked thoroughly unimpressed, “Merlin, you in no way have to do this but there’s no one I trust more than you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Fuck, Merlin’s heart ached.

Merlin smiled, “okay, you’ve persuaded me.”

Merlin’s small form and lack of tolerance led him to a nice buzz after only a few beers. He and Arthur laid side-by-side on the blanket, staring dazedly up at the few stars visible despite the light pollution from the nearby city. They turned off their lantern and pointed out which stars they thought were the brightest, trying to pinpoint constellations and discern planes from actual stars.

“How’re you feeling?” The back of Arthur’s head was resting on his forearms, just as Merlin’s was. They turned to look at each other.

“I…I feel fine. Good. Relaxed, actually.”

“In control?”

“Way more than I thought. Here, watch this.” Merlin’s eyes glowed gold as he muttered under his breath, pulling his hands from under his head and raising them into the air. Suddenly, a horde of blue butterflies lifted lightly from the grass. They flew just above the boys, some landing in their hair and on their stomachs. Merlin turned back to Arthur, to see him mesmerized by the sight of the delicate creatures bathed in starlight. “What do you think?”

Arthur looked at him with the brightest smile Merlin had ever seen. He reached forward and gingerly guided a butterfly from Merlin’s hair onto his finger. “This is amazing. I-“ he paused, face falling slightly, “I really am sorry for how I reacted, Merlin.”

“It’s okay, I knew you hated smoking because of your-“

Arthur shook his head, “not about that- well, yes about that but mostly, I’m sorry for how I acted when you told me you’re gay.”

Merlin swallowed, “oh, uh, it’s okay. Really. You were just surprised, is all.”

“It wasn’t just that exactly…” Arthur fully rolled onto his side, his eyes intense and genuine. “I thought kissing in the- um- in the game, that it wouldn’t be a big deal because you weren’t gay.”

“Right...?”

“And well, when I chased after you, I was confused. And then you told me erm, _that,_ and I-“ Arthur took a few slow breaths, “I panicked because…I like guys. I’ve known for a while but I just- I don’t know. But when you told me you’re gay, it freaked me out because we- we almost kissed and I didn’t want to- I couldn’t lose you as a friend.”

Merlin could feel his pulse in his ears, “I- so you’re bi?”

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“And you just didn’t want to make things awkward?”

“Exactly! Before it didn’t matter because I didn’t think you liked guys, but…”

“Right. I understand. I’m really happy you told me, Arthur.” Merlin couldn’t discern the thundering in his chest but the warmth from knowing he had Arthur’s implicit trust was unmistakable.

“I’m really happy we’re still friends. Don’t tell anyone I said this but, thank you for sticking with me, Merlin.”

A butterfly landed on Arthur’s hair and Merlin thought, _what could be easier in the world than staying by your side?_

But Merlin didn’t say that. He just smiled, “your secret’s safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending:  
> "So, how did you realize you like guys?" Merlin asked.  
> "Oh, I actually experimented with Will."  
> "You WHAT?"  
> -  
> Hello, I wrote this in about the span of a day and did minimal proofreading, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed! This is in no way supposed to condone underage drinking or smoking, be careful all! Comments and kudos are always deeply appreciated! :)


End file.
